


for she to be with me, for us to be there

by xshe



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 150 word challenge, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xshe/pseuds/xshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“May I ask you something?”</p><p>“Always.” Cullen's voice was warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for she to be with me, for us to be there

“May I ask you something?”

“Always.” Cullen's voice was warm.

“The Inquisition won't last forever. What will you do when this is over?”

“If we are together, it hardly matters....” he glanced up at her. “What about you? Do you have any ideas, plans?”

She frowned thoughtfully. “I was thinking maybe Antiva or Orlais... with our pensions combined, we could buy a château in Val Royeaux.”

He looked up at her, startled. “Maker, you're not serious.”

She laughed. “No... thought of anonymity is nice, but unfortunately, the hand might give it away.” She waved.

“Hmm.” He looked considerate, and set a hand on his chin. “Perhaps.... we might find you a glove.”

She raised her eyebrows and grinned. “Are you teasing me, Commander?”

“Of course not.” he dismissed, and looked down at the paper in his hands, but she could still see the smile in the corner of his eyes.


End file.
